Is Spock Crying?
by weheartgayguys
Summary: Have you thought that maybe when Spock was emotionally compromised on the U.S.S. Enterprise that maybe he wasn't supposed to be mad? Maybe, he was meant to cry...


Disclaimer: We don't own shit. End of story. Yay.

Warnings: You may want to cry while reading this.

Pairing: Jim/Spock

**Is Spock Crying!?!?**

Jim knew what he had to do. The universe was at stake, and all the people of the federation planets were DEPENDING on him. He could afford to fuck up during his younger years, but he couldn't fuck up now. Again, life as he knew it was at stake.

His mission: Piss Spock Off to the Point of the Annihilation of the Control Over His Emotions. (PSOTTPOTAOTCOHE for short.)

Now, it's one thing to rush into situations with a basic outline, but it's another thing when you actually get to that moment and realize that so called "basic outline" really wasn't a well-formed plan. Then again, when have I ever been known for formulating great plans? So here I am, standing really, really close to Spock's delightfully enchanting eyebrows, (clearly just a healthy observation and nothing more) and I find myself not knowing what to say. Luckily, I'm a master in the art of bullshitting, so the bullshitting began once I found myself no longer distracted by said eyebrows, which perfectly accentuated those beautiful chocolate, warm, luscious, mysterious, brown eyes of his…hmm…

"What is it with you Spock? Hm?" I start off, casually stalking just a little bit closer to him. "Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset?"

"If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, then you are mistaken," he irritatingly replied, getting this "don't fuck with me" look that I've been a victim to many a time.

Luckily, such looks don't have any effect on my amazing skills. "And yet, you were the one who said that fear was necessary for command." Here I made my sexy, deep voice rise in volume, putting to use some of my pwnsome acting skills. "Did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?"

By now, I could tell Spock was totally going from just irritated to pissed. "Yes, of course I did."

"So are you afraid or aren't you?" I inquired, moving even closer to him, so that I was totally in his personal bubble.

Looking as if though he wanted to take a couple of steps backwards to relieve his anger, "I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion."

"Then why don't you stop me?" I mockingly asked, holding out my arms in a challenging pose while gauging the reactions of our fellow co-workers.

"Step away from me, Mister Kirk." Ooh, I could feel the anger just radiating off of his body in waves. For some odd reason, I found this strangely attractive.

"What is it like not to feel anger… or heartbreak… or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman that gave birth to you?" I continued, ignoring his personal boundaries by approaching even closer. By now, we were nose to nose and I could see the flecks of onyx in those seriously pissed off eyes.

"Back away from me," he warned, although what was said wasn't truly valid because he was backing away as he said this. He was so close to cracking…I just had to push him off the edge just a little bit more.

Following his retreating form until his back was against the wall, I trapped him there with my hand by placing it next to his head. "You feel nothing!! It must not even compute for you! You never loved her!" I exclaimed, close to shouting, watching his eyes as they flickered with an unknown emotion.

"AHHHH!!!!" He yelled out, pushing me with the force only a Vulcan could pull off. After pushing me away, Spock slumped over, clutching at his head, seemingly having what seemed to be an emotional breakdown. Mission success!

But before I could fully begin my celebration, I heard a noise that made me stop and wonder where the hell it was coming from. I looked around to find the site of the noise, discovered that the noise was coming from Spock. He was lying against the wall, hugging himself while slowly sliding down the wall to the floor, where he curled up in the fetal position. The sounds coming from him were indistinguishable at first, but as the seconds ticked by, the sounds grew louder in volume. I soon realized that the sounds could only be something that I truly thought to be improbable.

Wait a minute…was Spock, my pointy-eared bastard who always appeared to be cold and heartless, actually…

"Spock…are you…crying???" I asked in disbelief, eyes widening to impossible lengths. Here, while the bridge had been completely silent before, now became a flurry of human interaction, people constantly murmuring about the situation. But I really wasn't paying attention to what the crew was doing.

My eyes were focused on the slightly shaking form of Spock, who had frozen up after my accusation. After receiving no response from Spock after a few moments of silence between us, I slowly crept forward, afraid of this new emotional Spock that I had brought out. Kneeling besides him, I awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"Um…I guess I'm captain now, huh?" Whoops, wrong thing to say, because after this Spock lifted his head and gave me a teary glare that seemed to release a floodgate of guilt inside of my chest.

Damn, I hate it when I feel the guilt. I need to work on my so-called "amazing" speaking skills. But I got this in the bag!

…Or not, because now Spock had seemingly recovered from his lapse of character, and was standing up, wiping imaginary dirt from his form fitting blue uniform. Which, by the way, was quite a sexy uniform…but only ever on him. He leveled me with a gaze that lacked that usual spark, usually found within his eyes, before turning away.

He took a couple of steps away from me before stopping, turning to face me once more.

"I now relieve my position as captain due to the fact that I am emotionally compromised." He then swiftly turned around and walked away, leaving me (and everyone else) staring after him. I knew that I should've been happy. I mean, I had gotten what I wanted, right? The chance to save Earth and be a hero was now within my grasp. However, all that I could think about was his eyes, which normally held a hint of superiority, spilling out tears. My mind just couldn't seem to stop bringing up pictures of Spock, probably beating himself up over something he had no control over in the first place.

My thoughts were then interrupted by the angry and sarcastic tones of my bff Bones.

"Great! Now we have no captain and no first officer to replace him-"

Ignoring my comrades, I frantically dashed after Spock, and quickly turned around the corner just to find Spock in the elevator. With a boost of speed I didn't even know I had, I literally was able to dive head first into the elevator just before the doors shut on me.

Now I found myself awkwardly lying on the ground at Spock's feet, sheepishly grinning up at the half-Vulcan. Normally, this would illicit some sort of response from him, even if it's just an annoyed one. This time around he just stared blankly down at me.

Slowly, I got up and pressed the button that stopped the elevator from moving. I stood there, waiting for Spock to acknowledge my presence, and he finally did after 10 seconds of awkward silence.

"Isn't your presence required on the bridge now that I have relinquished my position?"

Here I laughed nervously, as if the fate of the human race wasn't in jeopardy right this second. "Nah, Bones has it covered. I think…I hope..."

"Was it truly necessary to illicit an emotional response from me when you're not even fulfilling the requirements needed for being the captain?" Spock coldly questioned, rigidly standing with that perfect posture he always seemed to possess no matter what.

I don't know what came over me at that instant, but for some odd reason I just kind of wanted to…ruffle his feathers a bit. Put some life back into those emotionless eyes. I was already feeling guilty enough as it is. Spock had just lost his mother, lost his home planet, and to top it all off he would never be able to live down the fact that he had cried in front of the whole enterprise crew. So yeah, that totally explains why I leaned over and kissed him right on the lips.

It's not like I'm gay or anything. I mean, the kiss was only for a couple of seconds, and I technically wouldn't even count that as a kiss. There wasn't even any tongue! But I won't deny the fact that I may have felt a little…something something….during the kiss. Or maybe I'm just suffering from a concussion since Spock kind of punched me. Hard. In the face.

So here I am, lying on the elevator floor, just staring up at him with blood gushing out of my nose. Normally, I'd be pissed, because a kiss from the great James Tiberius Kirk is like a gift from God, and should be properly cherished. But how could I be pissed, when there was now a hint of a smile and a special sparkle in his eyes as he gazed down at me.

"Fascinating," he remarked, before offering me a hand. Of course I just stared at it for a couple of seconds in confusion because he just punched me in the face, and people that physically hit others usually do not help them up afterwards. But hell, he was just…glowing…the light from the ceiling striking the top of his raven black hair, giving him the appearance of having a halo. Finally, I realized how stupid I must appear just gaping up at him and not doing shit, so I took his hand and he helped me up.

After that, we walked back to the bridge, still holding hands (although we stopped once we made it there. Pfft, it's not as if I was disappointed or anything) and went on to save the universe as we know it with the power of teamwork…and my badass skills!

So I guess my plan: Piss Spock Off to the Point of the Annihilation of the Control Over His Emotions (PSOTTPOTAOTCOHE) was a success ('cause I rock). I'll admit, my plan didn't go off as smoothly as I had desired it to, and some masculinity was destroyed in the process, but if I can expect to receive a kiss from Spock afterwards, I guess all the pain and hard work was worth it.

A/N: Yay finished!!! It's like 3:57 in the fucking morning and I think the both of us are pretty delusional right now, but that doesn't really matter. What matters is that we just created a sappy, if not unnecessary, oneshot. This fic might not always compute, but you will just have to forgive our mistakes. Writing this late/early surly doesn't exactly help, you know. Anyways, we would appreciate comments, though if you are going to flame, please let them be constructive flames. Both of us are willing to face that we aren't that great at writing yet, but we want to improve really bad!!! And since we don't know where exactly we're failing in certain areas of our writing, critique would very much be appreciated. I know this truly isn't the best, but it was fun making it. So if you enjoyed it or not, thanks for bothering to read our fic!!!


End file.
